finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII-2/Part 1
Herzlich willkommen zum ersten Part dieses Walkthroughs. In diesem lernen wir unsere Helden kennen und kämpfen uns durch die neue Heimat einiger Cocooner: Neo Bodhum auf Grand Pulse. Ich beende hiermit also den Willkommenstext und sage: stürzt euch rein! Alte Heldin - Neuer Gegner right|278px Startet ein Neues Spiel und wir hören Lightning reden. Der Ort ist im Übrigen ein Neuer: Walhalla. Light kniet vor einem Thron und verspricht Etros Vermächtnisse zu bewahren. Daraufhin schwirrt ein Junge schlafend/bewusstlos durch die Gegend. Wer das ist, erfahren wir gleich, denn er wird noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen. Dann beerdigt ein Typ mit lila Haaren ein junges Mädchen… Lila Haare… als Kerl? Gott, wie tief ist die Männerwelt gesunken…? Allerdings scheint dieser Caius nicht der Netteste zu sein, da er vor lauter Wut Monster „beschwört“ und Light attackiert. Halt ja deine dreckigen Grapscher von ihr fern, sie is nich für lila Kerle -_- Die guten alten Shiva-Schwestern Snows tauchen auch wieder auf, allerdings diesmal in schwarz. Snow scheinen sie also nicht zu gehören… Light hat mal eben Odin geholt und reitet in aus. Nachdem Caius also ein paar Kometen auf Walhalla hat donnern lassen, folgt ein epischer Kampf zwischen den beiden. Bald aber verwandelt er sich in Bahamut Chaos und schleudert Light weg. Odin fängt sie auf und ihr benötigt das erste Mal den Controller. Mit Odin und Light wird nun das Kampfsystem erklärt. Eigentlich solltet ihr das noch kennen, aber vielleicht haben es ein paar bereits vergessen. Es gibt keine Zeitunterbrechung, und der ATB-Balken füllt sich mit der Zeit. Der Balken besitzt mehrere Abschnitte und je nach Fertigkeit werden so oder so viele verbraucht. Die Fertigkeiten selbst werden im Kampfmenü ausgewählt. Automatisch mit „Attacke“ und manuell mit „Fertigkeiten“. Wählt nun „Attacke“ mit Datei:X-Knopf.png bzw. Datei:A-Knopf Xbox.png und nutzt dies die ganze Zeit, ihr dürftet nicht verlieren. Ach ja, noch was. Während im Vorgänger bereits Game Over war, wenn der Anführer stirbt, kann man in XIII-2 weiterkämpfen, da der Anführer automatisch gewechselt wird, kriegt da also keine Panik, solltet ihr mal mit dem Anführer kurz vor tot stehen und könnt euch nicht schnell genug heilen. Es gibt noch etwas neues: den Aktionsmodus. Bei diesem müsst ihr so schnell wie möglich die Befehle ausführen, die angezeigt werden. In diesem Kampf habt ihr zweimal selbst die Wahl, was ihr wählt. Nichts ist falsch, also nehmt was ihr wollt. Habt ihr ihn besiegt, öffnet sich Etros Portal und der Junge von eben schwebt hinunter: Noel Kreiss. Light fängt ihn auf und meint, sie könne von Walhalla aus alles sehen. Daraufhin müsst ihr erneut gegen Bahamut Chaos kämpfen. Auch, wenn ihr gerade fliegt, ist es nichts anderes als eben. Immer automatisch kämpfen, dann geht nix schief. Doch solltet ihr bei seinem Megaflare Panik kriegen, nutzt manuell eben Kriegssegnung. Nach dem Kampf landen Light und Noel. Sie bittet ihn, Serah zu ihr zu bringen, da sie ihm vertraut. Daraufhin lässt sie nen kleinen, süßen Mogry namens Mog erscheinen, welcher sich in einen Bogen verwandelt. Er soll ein Glücksbringer für Serah sein. Caius scheint das alles aber nicht zu gefallen. Er greift erneut an, Noel flieht und Light… sie scheint zu sterben… Verrückte Welt left|290px Ein Meteorit rast auf die neue Heimat vieler Cocooner zu. Serah schläft und scheint Lightnings Kampf nur geträumt zu haben. Allerdings verändern sich ihre Klamotten. Habt ihr die Möglichkeit, ändert nichts an der Kamera. Solltet ihr irgendwas mal nicht verstehen, steht es im Datenlog. Diesen findet ihr im Menü, welches ihr mit Datei:Dreieck-Knopf.png bzw. Datei:Y-Knopf Xbox.png aufrufen könnt. Begebt euch aus dem Zimmer und es folgt ein Dialog-Trigger. Je nachdem, was ihr wählt, sagen die Charaktere was anderes. Allerdings verändert es nicht die Geschichte, also könnt ihr wählen, was euch beliebt. Geht also nun in Richtung Ausgang. Wer den Vorgänger gespielt hat, weiß dass der Anführer immer automatisch gesprungen ist, sobald es nötig war. Dieses Mal dürft ihr mit Datei:Kreis-Knopf.png bzw. Datei:B-Knopf Xbox.png rumspringen, wie es euch beliebt, also springt ma eben über die Hindernisse. Geht raus und ihr seht, wie Serah von einem hellen Licht geblendet wird. Plötzlich sieht Neo Bodhum total trostlos aus… Beantwortet eben den Dialog-Trigger und lauft in diesem verzerrten Stück Land herum. Der Weg spielt keine Rolle, bald wird Serah verzweifelt zusammenbrechen. Die Zeit steht still, bis in Serahs Augen das Symbol Etros erscheint. right|282px Alle kämpfen und ein Riesenvieh macht den Bewohnern der Stadt mächtig zu schaffen. Dieser wird später übrigens unser Gegner, aber so schwer ist es nicht, keine Sorge. Serah wird angegriffen und verlangt Hilfe von Lightning. Lebreau hilft ihr zwar, aber meint, Serah solle sich zusammenreißen, da Light tot ist. Daraufhin erledigt Noel ein paar Monster, um Serah zu beschützen. Dann gibt er ihr den Bogen und wir landen bei den Charakterboxen. Wie ihr seht, hab ihr bereits das Paradigma Doppelkampf in Benutzung. Behaltet es auch ruhig, es wird genügen, wenn ihr Serah automatisch angreifen lässt. Stürzt ihr euch dann in einen nächsten Kampf, wird der Paradigmenwechsel erklärt. Er erfolgt mit L1 bzw. LB und dürfte eigentlich zu meistern sein. Passt euch der Situation an, aber in diesen Kämpfen müsst ihr nicht wechseln. Kämpft einfach so lange, bis eine Szene ausgelöst wird. Ähm… ach ja, bevor ichs vergesse: um kämpfen zu können, müsst ihr einen Gegner berühren… Wie aber auch in XIII, werden dieses Mal auch nach jedem Kampf die TP aufgefüllt. Macht euch also darüber keinen Kopf. Habt ihr gekämpft fertig, führt Team NORA einige Leute zum mysteriösen Meteoriten, während sich Noel und Serah um Lebreau kümmern und sich Serah bei Noel für die Hilfe bedankt. Serahs Traum war also Wirklichkeit. Nun wollen sich Serah und Noel den Meteoriten genauer ansehen und auch wenn ihr keiner glaubt, ist sich Serah sicher, dass Light noch lebt. Alle meinen, sie sei in der Kristallsäule und stützt Cocoon. Folgt lieber mal Noel und springt über den Zaun. Sprecht dann mit ihm und beantwortet den Dialog-Trigger. Dan müsst ihr naaach… Oke, kommt drauf an, wo ihr steht. Von Noel aus müsst ihr jedoch nach rechts schauen, da dort ein Steg nach oben führt. Bevor ihr draufspringen könnt, wird euch erklärt, was das Mogronometer ist. Dies ist eine weitere Neuheit des Spiels. Am unteren Rand des Bildschirms wird ein Kreis angezeigt. Ist er im grünen Bereich, bewegt sich der Gegner kein Stück und ihr könnt mit Datei:X-Knopf.png/Datei:A-Knopf Xbox.png einen Präventivschlag landen und im Hast-Zustand kämpfen. Ist die Anzeige im gelben Bereich, kann sich der Gegner bewegen. Die Chance auf einen Präventivschlag besteht noch immer, aber sollte es zur Berührung kommen, beginnt der Kampf ohne Vor- oder Nachteile. Erreicht die Anzeige allerdings rot, ist die Zeit vorbei und ihr geht mit Nachteilen in den Kampf. Außerdem könnt ihr ihn nicht neu starten. Alles kapiert? Gut. Betretet die Küstenpassage und sammelt rechts die 3 Heiltränke ein. Stapft runter, folgt dem Weg und öffnet den Schatz, der vor eurer Nase schwirrt. Es handelt sich dabei um die Karte von Neo Bodhum. Geht ein paar Meter weiter und Flammenkopf Gadot kommt hinuntergesprungen. Folgt ihm und Noel, aber sammelt auf dem Weg noch einen Analysator ein. Gelangt ihr in ein blaues Licht, ist nicht euer Fernseher schrott, sondern es muss alles verzerrt wackeln. Geht also so schnell wie möglich da raus und sprecht, wenn ihr mögt, mit Yuj und Maqui. Geht ein paar Schritte und ihr dürftet eine Phönixfeder finden. Geht ihr hinunter, verschwindet aber plötzlich Cocoon. O.o KOMM ZURÜCK, WIR BRAUCHEN DICH DOCH NOCH! *hust* Naja, aber ich sagte doch, das Teil von eben wird unser Gegner. Im Anschluss erhaltet ihr euer erstes Fragment von 160… Das wird ein hartes Stück Arbeit, meine Leute… Es handelt sich bei dem Fragment um die Gogmagog-Essenz Alpha und bringt 500KP. Folgt nun dem Weg und springt die Steine entlang, aber vergesst mir nicht, die 300 Gil und die 2 Gizar-Kräuter einzusammeln. Nun könnt ihr runter zum Meteoriten und ihn untersuchen. Serah und Noel sehen eine Welt ohne Cocoon… es ist Noels Heimat. Serah weiß gar nicht, wie das sein kann, aber er lebt 700 Jahre später als letzter geborene Mensch. Zusammen mit Serah will er aufbrechen, um Light zu finden, doch Team NORA will sie davon abhalten. Daraufhin berühren Serah und Noel den Meteoriten und er wird zu einem Zeitportal. Erneut spricht Serah zu Light und im NORA-Haus erklärt Noel die Lage und dass man sogenannte Artefakte braucht, um durch die Zeit reisen zu können. Die Suche beginnt Am nächsten Tag erhaltet ihr Zugriff aufs Kristarium und die verschiedenen Paradigma. Jetzt kann das Spiel so richtig beginnen. Links erscheint ersma ne Box mit nem Schatz. Diese quadratische Box ist die Belohnung der Dialog-Trigger, somit kann alles mögliche drin sind. Ich werde euch beim Kristarium nur helfen, wenn ich selbst ein Kristariumanstieg habe, da ihr dort einen Bonus wählen müsst. Ansonsten verteilt die KP regelmäßig und seht zu, dass alle Rollen etwa auf derselben Stufe sind, das erleichtert einiges. Denn was bringt euch ein Brecher auf 99, wenn ihr einen Heiler braucht, der gerade mal auf 5 rumkrebst? Die Paradigmen lasst ihr dann am besten so aussehen: Habt ihr alles erledigt? Jut, dann sprecht mit allen und geht dann nach draußen. Serah kann den ganzen Kram wohl immer noch nicht richtig glauben, doch selbst Noel versteht einiges nicht. Dennoch vertraut Serah Noel. Mogs Bommel ist übrigens recht wichtig. Wenn er glüht und Mog losstürmt, gibt’s da was wichtiges. Lauft n paar Meter und Mog wird genau dies tun. Er wird bei einigen Katzen stehen bleiben, die ihr nun anquasseln dürft. Doch die Katze haut ab und ihr dürft jetzt mal schön hinterherrennen wie die Bekloppten. Rein zufällig heißt die Katze Snow, ist aber ein Mädchen. Eine Rückblende zeigt, wie Snow zu Serah kam und danach fliegt Mog zu Kindern. Serah ist Lehrerin… Hättet ihr das gedacht? Keine Sorge, ich auch nicht. Allerdings ist sie auch recht streng… was aber an ihrer Lehrerin liegt: Light. Noel hatte auch eine Lehrerin: seine Omi. Seine Omi hat ihm alles über die Geschichte von Grand Pulse erzählt. Die Kids rennen weg und ihr dürft wieder nachhetzen. Jetzt guckt nich so doof, los, hinterher! Ich habs schon hinter mir, also lasst mich mein Popcorn futtern, während ihr rumrennt… Habt ihr sie erwischt, quetscht aus dem Jungen heraus, was er getan hat. Ihr habt mal wieder die Wahl, was ihr sagt. Irgendwann wird er gestehen und rückt Snows Verlobungskette heraus, welche er von Maqui gestohlen hat. Warte… Wieso hat Maqui Snows Kette?! O.o Die Auflösung erfahren Sie, wenn sie mich auf Whatsapp anschreiben oder einfach in den nächsten Abschnitt gucken. Ein Versprechen ohne Erfolg... left|292px Wir sehen eine Rückblende von Snow und Serah. Als Einziger glaubt Snow, seiner Verlobten, dass Light noch lebt. Naja, oke… wär auch irgendwie richtig dumm, sowas als Zukünftiger nicht zu glauben… Aber er glaubt es ein wenig zu stark. Er gibt Serah seine Kette und verspricht, Lightning zu suchen und mit ihr zurückzukehren… Daraufhin ist er gegangen und nie mehr aufgetaucht, es gab nichma ein Lebenszeichen… Die Kette hat Maqui irgendwann genommen und ein wenig aufgehübscht, das is die Antwort. Habt ihr wieder de Kontrolle über Serah, so geht zurück zum Strand und untersucht die markierte Stelle. Bei dem Gegenstand handelt es sich um Lightnings Messer. Eine weitere Rückblende tritt auf, in der das Ende von Final Fantasy XIII gezeigt wird, allerdings ohne Lightning. Hope hält stattdessen ihr Messer und gibt es Serah, Snow meint, sie sei in der Säule und Serah bricht heulend zusammen, da sie ihre Schwester doch gerade noch gesehen und in den Arm geschlossen hat. Snow tröstet sie und Noel versichert ihr zurück in der Gegenwart, dass ihre Erinnerungen wahr sind, doch kein anderer kann sich daran erinnern. Abgesehen davon, dass sich das Messer wohl selbstständig ausm Haus verkuscht hat, haben die zwei immer noch kein Artefakt. Könnt ihr Pinky wieder steuern, schaut nach rechts und redet mit der Frau im Sand. Sie vermisst ein Medi-Kit, das ihr für sie suchen sollt. Ich würde ja sagen, sucht eure Fersen wund, aber mehr als einen Eisenreif würdet ihr nicht finden, wenn ihr die zuvor abgesperrte Stelle abklappert. Apropos, legt Serah und Noel mal jeweils einen Kraftreif an. Aber was ich eigentlich sagen wollte: right|144px Ihr könnt den Auftrag zwar schon im Voraus annehmen, aber noch nicht erfüllen, also spart euch die Sucherei. Geht lieber zurück zum NORA-Haus und linst in Serahs Zimmer. Dort steht ein seltsamer Spiegel, der einfach so aus dem nichts aufgetaucht ist. Untersucht ihn und als Serah ihn anfassen will, springt plötzlich ein komisches Teil in ihre Hand. Es handelt sich dabei um ein Artefakt. Genauer gesagt ums Gigantenartefakt. Wieder spricht Serah zu Light, ob sie Noel vertrauen kann. Rechts findet ihr wieder eine Dialog-Trigger-Belohnung. Jetzt wird's ernst left|284px Geht raus aus dem Haus und Serah will wissen, was genau Noel will. Die Antwort fällt schnell: eine Zukunft, in der Menschen leben. Er erzählt einiges über seine Vergangenheit, was ich jetzt nicht wiedergebe. Aber als er von Light gehört hat, er könne die Zukunft ändern, ist sein Wusch ein Ziel geworden. Habt ihr wieder die Kontrolle, lauft Richtung Portal aber haltet euch rechts, um noch ne Phönixfeder einsammeln zu können. Ein paar Meter weiter trefft ihr dann auf nen alten Bekannten. right|150px Nun gibt’s ein weiteres Fragment: die Gogmagog-Essenz Beta, welche 1000KP gibt. Nun gibt es noch ein Tutorium zu Chocobos. Ihr könnt erst auf ihnen reiten, wenn ihr den Ort zu 100% erkundet habt (wie viel euch noch fehlt, seht ihr, wenn ihr die Karte aufruft) und mindestens ein Gizar-Kraut bei euch habt. Absteigen tut ihr mit L1/LB und mehr müsst ihr gar nicht wissen, was die Vögel betrifft. Da ihr soeben 1300KP bekommen habt, solltet ihr die verteilen und höchstwahrscheinlich erreicht euer Kristarium eine höhere Stufe. Dabei könnt ihr euch nen Bonus aussuchen. Schaltet bei Serah den Manipulator und bei Noel den Augmentor frei. Geht nun zum Portal und Noel fragt, ob Serah wirklich bereit ist. Die Frage geht eher an euch: Seid ihr bereit, dann antwortet mit „Ich bin bereit.“, wenn nich, dann nich… aber mehr gibt’s hier ersma nich zu tun. Serah entschuldigt sich noch bei Noel, weil sie ihm nicht geglaubt hat, aber sie will sich nicht von den andern verabschieden, doch diese sind bereits da. Sie wären auch nicht aufgeflogen, aber Snows Miauen hat sie verraten. Es gibt noch ne nette Plauderei, auch wenn Gadot beinahe Noel an die Gurgel geht. Letzten Endes verabschieden sie sich aber und Serah und Noel aktivieren das Portal mithilfe des Artefakts. Sie verschwinden und ratet mal, wer das alles mitgekriegt hat: Caius und Yeul… äh… Jul. *zu viel auf englisch laber im Internetleben* Serah und Noel befinden sich daraufhin in der Chronosphäre. In dieser könnt ihr die Orte wechseln und speichern. Nicht nur das automatische Speichern, sondern auch nen neuen Spielstand anlegen. Wählt nun die Bresha-Ruinen – JS 005. Was da passiert, sehen wir aber im nächsten Part. Ich weiß, dieser Part war sehr lang, aber ich bin nunma so... Außerdem ist alles untergebracht, das ist die Hauptsache. Bis denne, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern | Fragmente: 2/160